Laundry: Part Two
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Request from WolfBloodBaptism. A sequel to "Laundry" in my set of drabbles "Can't Be Tamed". BB/Rae.


**All right, so here's the next request. I am hopeful that you shall all enjoy it. This is yet another lab rat - number three to be exact. Though I'm sure most of you already knew that. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Oh, and I do not own the Titans.**

* * *

><p>Raven sat in the same spot in the laundry room once again. It was laundry day for her, and for some reason she did not dread it as much as usual; in the back of her head, she knew it had something to do with the last time she had been in this very place. As much as she hated to admit it, she was almost hoping that Beast Boy would be joining her once again. Almost.<p>

"Ladada, kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your lovin', fill me with your poi – Hey! What about that, you're here again."

She turned to see Beast Boy with one earbud out, grinning in her direction. She could faintly hear the music pounding out of the iPod.

Raven relaxed back in her spot. "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

The Changeling scoffed. "Don't you remember? This had turned to my laundry day! Duh." He took a seat next to Raven after he unloaded his first load of laundry in the second washer.

The two sat in silence for the first few minutes, when the dryer of Raven's first load buzzed. She stood up gracefully and pulled the clothes out. She brought them back to her spot and placed them to the side away from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked between Raven and the laundry. He cleared his throat as she began to fold, purposely avoiding the undergarments so as to keep them out of the boy's sight. "Need any help there, Rae?"

"No." He hadn't even glanced at him, though she could feel his eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, but eventually it became too much. She sighed and turned to him. "What?" She narrowed her eyes, challenging him. He just continued to look at her, a smile on his face. She finally rolled her eyes and groaned. "I have a feeling you're not going to stop until I let you help."

His smile turned to a grin. "Yep!"

Before she had the chance to react, he already had an item of clothing in his hand, folding it as best as he could. Raven rolled her eyes and continued folding in silence.

"Hey Rae, how 'bout you bring the pile over here, between us." He gestured to the pile expectantly.

She narrowed her eyes, but brought the pile where he had advised. He smiled and then concentrated on folding. _By Azar, let this go by fast._

"Damn…"

Raven turned in his direction quickly, her eyes going straight to the item of clothing in his hand. She glared at him in an instant, snatching up the lacy black underwear that had previously been fisted in the changeling's hand.

"That comment was highly inappropriate, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. It just came out. But seriously…" He subconsciously licked his lips.

Raven took a calming breath. "Just fold Beast Boy." She tucked the underwear away and out of his sight, fighting the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Silence engulfed the two.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but seriously, I never took you for the lacy type."

She huffed out a short breath, but did not respond. She heard Beast Boy sigh, and then silence overcame them again.

Soon, all of the clothes were folded and neatly stacked in front of the two.

Beast Boy wiped his hands together. "A job well done!" He looked over at Raven. "Talk about teamwork, eh?"

"Mm." She closed her eyes and relaxed against the wall.

"Wanna take the other bud?" She opened one eye, seeing him holding out one of his earbuds to his iPod for her.

She raised an eyebrow, but took it. She figured the music would coax her to sleep, which meant less time sitting in some god awful uncomfortable silence with Beast Boy.

"You're gonna love this song, Rae. E.T., it's freaking awesome." He grinned and stuck the other earbud in his ear. When he pressed play, the volume of the song nearly blew her ears out,

She made a small start. "Is there a reason why this is so loud?" She glanced at him with a bemused expression on her face.

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly and turned the volume down a notch. "Sorry about that. You know me."

She sighed. "Maybe a little too well." She closed her eyes again.

Beast Boy groaned. "Oh c'mon Rae, why do ya have to be like this? You know you love me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, but her eyes remained shut.

Beast Boy's washer beeped. She felt a tug on her ear as he took out his earbud, causing her to open her eyes. She watched him take the clothes out of the washer and throw them in the previously occupied dryer. When he turned he noticed her looking at him.

"Getting an eyeful, are ya?" He made to flex his muscles.

Raven rolled her eyes and closed them again. "In your perverted dreams, Beast Boy."

He sat back down next to her and put the bud back in. He turned to her. "Kinda quiet."

She glanced in his direction. "So are you. A first."

Beast Boy laughed, which somewhat surprised her. He glanced back in her direction a form of…adoration? on his face.

She scrunched her nose, confused, but shook it off. A few minutes later the dryer signaled that it was done. She felt the tug again as Beast Boy got up to take the clothes out. Once done, he plopped the clothes in the spot where Raven had once had hers.

He turned in her direction. "So…you gonna help with this load?"

To his surprise, Raven smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, so there's that. I'm sure most of you have noticed by now that I tend to never follow up with a whole romantic scene in any of these. This is because I do not necessarily trust myself enough to write it in fear of it being terribly OOC. I believe this may be the last BBRae request, or maybe there was one more (can't remember) so this might be the end up my BB/Rae run. I have come to enjoy the couple, but I'm better at writing Rob/Star. **

**Anyway, it's been fun.**

**Read and review! **


End file.
